


Accessories (Before the Fact)

by galacticproportions



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, It's Called Fashion, Look it Up, M/M, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticproportions/pseuds/galacticproportions
Summary: Poe's getting dressed to impress. Finn would rather be getting busy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Accessories (Before the Fact)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchis/gifts), [Nevanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/gifts).



> In my defense, there was a Tumblr post. 
> 
> This is for Orchis and Nevanna, who have teamed up to make sure I suffer. I send you this little story with a great deal of love.

“You realize you're just making more work for me later,” Finn says from the doorway.

Poe's heart skips and his cock twitches below the buckle of the second belt, the one skimming his hips while the first rides closer to his waist. He pulls the scarf looser, arranges its ends. “Practical fashion. Great bandage, great sling, stop a leaky pipe—”

“How much of it you think would fit in your mouth?”

Poe bites down hard on his lip, which he realizes too late Finn can see in the mirror. He turns to glare. “I have to go try to get money out of these people!” Calrissian's contacts need to like what they see.

“'Course you do, ” Finn says. He looks impeccable, himself, in an outfit Calrissian dug out of a compartment on the Falcon that even Rey hadn't found. (“From a slimmer time,” Lando said, laughing. “I think it's your color.”) There's a cape, a _cape,_ so Finn has some nerve giving Poe a hard time for accessorizing. “And they'll give it to the very handsome, very _dapper_ general of the Battle of Exegol.” His voice drops half an octave. “And then so will I. See you in the ballroom.”


End file.
